Even the Worst Can Change
by Knowingly
Summary: Sorry if it's shit. It's a Charisk. Can even the worst person love? Can the worst person change? Yes. Shoutout to Mr. Charisk for some inspiration!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**This world is quite unrealistic, so in that case, really anything can happen.**

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Unknown Location, Unknown Being]_

There she was, standing right in front of me. with red eyes, but not only that, but with beautiful, short, brown hair. I had to ask her the simple question.

"Wh... Why are you... defending me?"

"Because I can't live without your determination after all. Don't take it like I love you and wanna fuck you or anything. Your determination is keeping me alive."

I didn't get what she meant, but her and I slightly blushed.

" **My name is Chara.** Thanks to you, i'm able to keep us both alive right now. Now get up and go before things go to complete shit." She said while standing in front of something. It was Hideously monstrous. I never recognized the beast, because it was slightly blurry. But, it said my name.

Frisk.

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Home, Frisk]_

Every time I had a weird dream like that, I felt my heart pound when I wake up, and it happens every time. I nearly have nightmares about the underground every time I sleep, but this time was different. She actually spoke to me. Not only that... she was defending me too. The weirdest thing out of all of it, is that me and her slightly blushed at each other. I don't know what to do when I have these weird dreams. The dreams that are just nightmares about the underground are fine, but this one was different. I know Sans knows basically everything about the underground. Maybe I should go ask him? No, I don't want to interrupt him while he's asleep and for him to get mad. I'll just go and...

and...

Damn it Frisk! Stop having self doubt, just go out and fucking talk with him!

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Living Room (Quite a Bit of Dialogue ahead)]_

Frisk goes out his room. He walks over to the living room, where he sees Sans sleeping on the couch, with the TV on. To calm himself, Frisk decides to lay next to Sans. Next thing he knows, 3 minutes later, he's blacked out. Fallen asleep again. Sans suddenly opens his eyes, waking up from his sleep. He turns sideways, and sees Frisk sleeping like a baby next to him. Sans chuckles a bit inside. He whispers some words.

"Frisk... always acting like a girl, dressing like one, talking like one because his vocal cords are female vocal cords, and even tries to act innocent 'ant' cute. What does it matter if he does that? Humans are humans after all."

"M...mmmh...wh...wha? Wh-Who...SHIT!" *Frisk falls of the bed*

"Hey kiddo, you " **fell** " asleep, didn't you?" They both chuckle to themselves, although, Frisk is still in his panic mode.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I PROMISE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GE-" *Sans taps Frisk's shoulder*

"You should calm **'down'** , the others are still sleeping. Plus, did you wanna talk about something to me? Since I know a lot, everyone seems to come to talk to me about stuff they have seen or witnessed." Frisk is still in panic mode.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT GAY! DON'T TAKE IT WRONG! OH FUCK, NO PL-... what was that you said Sans?"

"I asked if you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, yeah... I actually do."

"Alright, kiddo, so what's the big deal?"

"Well... I-I... I had a w-w-weird dream last night. Sorry i'm so n-n-...nervous."

"It's alright kiddo. So, what was the dream about?"

"Well, alright, if you insist. So..."

*5 minutes later*

"Sorry you had to experience that Frisk."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes. She's the first human to ever fall into the underground. She has a bit of a murderous intent, but other than that, yeah." *Frisk blushes and faces away from Sans*

"Kid, you al-"

"AHHH!" *She screams and falls of the couch again*

"Looks like your 'falling' in 'love' for Chara." They both laugh but frisk tries to hide herself blushing.

"Hey Sans?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Is there any way to save her from where she is stuck right now?"

"It would need a machine strong enou-"

"Did you remember some machine?"

"Yes. Lets go to it immediately!"

"Where is it?"

"The back side of my house. Lets go!"

 _ **Next chapter was finished and posted.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saving The Child

[ _3rd Person P.O.V. Somewhere in Sans House (Dialogue ahead)_ ]

Sans greets him into the room and opens the door. In there is a **weird machine** , with **blueprints**. The blueprints are in a language that he can't understand. There is 4 drawers. One, with a picture of Sans and his friends Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, and others.. One, with a key that either turns something on or opens a door. He doesn't know which. The third, being a small ping pong paddle. In the fourth drawer, there was a tool kit. There was a cover over the machine.

"Hey kid, I think I might just have the machine you're looking for."

Sans pulls the cover off the machine. It's a tall, weird looking machine. Two cylindrical containers. Both the same height. One has a label that says " **IN** " one has a label that says " **OUT**."

"Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna have to call fluffy to come here. Also, he needs to absorb a human soul."

"Why?" Frisk asks.

"Because with a human soul, Asgore is able to destroy functions you need to fight. Such as **fight, mercy, act, item, and spell**. They are still able to fight, just not their peers, because they will have spell. So, if we are able to destroy their **FIGHT** button, they can't hurt us."

"A-Alright… well, what do I have to do?"

"Well, you have to step into the one labeled ' **IN** ', and it will take a lot of ' _Detemmienation_ ', but you have to keep determined in order to keep gaining more constantly. Once enough is given to the other soul, the other soul should appear in the 'OUT' box. The out box is locked so the person can't get out immediately. However, when you come out, you'll probably feel week. When we let them out, Asgore will destroy their 'FIGHT' button, but nothing else. It's a dangerous plan, but you need to do it to save her." Both of them chuckle, but get right back to the plan.

"Are you ready to do this kid?"

"Y-Y… Yes."

"Alright, let me call Fluffball to come over here."

*5 minutes later*

"Hi, Sans! What do you need today?" asked Asgore, as he walked in.

"You've absorbed the soul, if i'm correct. Well, I need you to put these goggles on, and stand next to this one."  
"Alright… but why?"

"When we let that human out of the "OUT" box, I need you to destroy its fight button. It's our only chance."

"Ok. I'm already ready when you are."

"Frisk, step in please." Frisk steps in into the 'IN' container. Giving the thumbs up. Sans locks her in and starts counting.

"3...2…"

"1…"

"Do it Frisk! I know you can!" Sans flips a lever.

Suddenly, a flash of light fills the room. Strange noises fill the room, as well as Frisk screaming, but staying determined. Sans yells at Frisk.

"Come on kid! I know it hurts, but you gotta do this!"

As the machine starts to calm down, they hear no noises, and they are still blinded by the light. As they regain their vision, Sans immediately opens the lock to Frisk's chamber, and opens the door. Frisk falls out of the chamber, barely conscious, but immediately goes unconscious after. While that goes on, something is banging on the 'OUT' door.

"Asgore! Get ready damn it!"

"Alright, i'm ready!"

As soon as Asgore says that, Sans immediately opens the lock. The door bursts open, with a person coming out.

"ASGORE! NOW!"

Suddenly, a shatter fills the room.

"WHAT! HOW'D YOU…" The mysterious being talks.

Sans uses his telekinesis to keep the being in the air.

"Ch… Chara?" Asgore says.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! What's the damn kid doing here, anyway? I mean, why do I have this much determination anyway?"

"Ya know, Chara, Frisk gave you some of his own ' _Detemmienation_ '. Frisk's weak right now, that's probably because the machine is very painful for a human being to withstand. He's unconscious, but you can't do anything to him."

"WHAT!? HIM?"

"Yes, 'him.' Not only that, fluffball shattered your fight button so you can't hurt us. I don't even know why i'm holding you, since you can't hurt us. But, just in case you do find a way, i'll keep you here."

Sans and Asgore wait patiently for Frisk to get up.

"Well, Frisk, what do you wanna do?"

 _ **Thanks for the support everyone! I appreciate it!**_

 _ **I'll try to post a chapter a day, although that may be hard due to schoolwork.**_

 ** _Again, thank you for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3: We All Hate School

_[1st Person P.O.V. Home, Frisk's room, Frisk]_

Well, it's been a week since we rescued Chara from the void of nothingness. I decided she should sleep in my room, on a separate bed. Although, it feels nice to know there is someone next to me who can protect me. I said she could stay with us, but she has to promise not to attack us. She did, and now she stays in my room. Although i'm happy, I still have nightmares about us. But, sometimes, those turn into dreams. The dreams are of me and her, in a nice lovely house, with a lovely kid. We live as a happy family together. For some reason other than I like her, it gets me… aroused.

I know I love her. It's too obvious too Sans. I asked him to keep it a secret, and so far, he has. It was nice of him to do that.

"Fr… Frisk."

"Frisk…

"FRISK DAMN IT!" She screams at me to get up by screaming my name.

"Wh… What?"

"Get up! It's time for breakfast." Well, at least she's showing some concern.

"A… Alright."

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Dining Room (Dialogue)]_

Toriel calls out to them.  
"Good morning Chara! Good morning Frisk!"

"Good morning." They say that at the same time.

"Ready for your first day of school? Third year of middle school! Sorry, but I won't be in the same school as you, Chara, and Asriel. After all, your all friends."

"Wait… with… Asriel?" Frisk says, worryingly.

"Well, yeah. Your all friends, so what's the problem?"

"But isn't asriel a monster? I mean, the reason why me and Chara are going is because we're human."

"Yes, but i'd like for a friend to accompany you guys along!"

"I… I guess." Frisk says, slightly angrily.

"Well, me Chara, and Asriel are off to school now! Bye mom!"

"Bye kids! Have a wonderful day!"

"Alright!"

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. School (Dialogue)]_

"Well guys… w-w-we're here!" says Frisk.

"I'm excited, Chara!" says Asriel.

"I already hate this place. Don't worry you two, I got your back if anything happens, anyway."

"A… Alright…" Frisk nervously says, as she walks into the front doors.

Chara puts her hands on Frisk's shoulder, and whispers to her.

"Look, Frisk, I know you're nervous, but everything is gonna be alright, ok? Not like I love you, but still, you know I would protect you and asriel. You're my friend, after all. Right?"

"Y… Yeah." Frisk says as she nervously blushes, but Chara doesn't notice.

"You too Asriel. I'm your best friend, and I would do anything to protect you. You know that. After all, you always were a crybaby." Chara smirks while Asriel gets embarrassed and runs ahead of them.

The school is an interesting place. It has about 500 students total, and is a very large school. You can pretty much wear whatever you want to the school. The teachers don't really care what you wear, but they are very strict about the rules. The principal suspends a lot more than other schools in the area do. He doesn't hesitate either. But, other than that, the teachers are very nice to everyone. The only thing really bad about the school is the gossip. They always gossip about having boyfriends and girlfriends, fights, and more.

"Well students! Welcome your new peers into the classroom! There are 3 new people. The first one being Asriel Dreemurr."

"Hello everyone! I'm Asriel! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the son of Toriel Dreemurr, and Asgore Dreemurr. I'm sure you all know who those are." Chara glares at Asriel. Asriel smiles back.

"The second new student is Frisk Dreemurr!"

"H-H… Hi, i'm F-Frisk Dreemurr. I-I'm sorry that i'm stuttering, i'm v-v-very nervous, but also excited to be here!" Frisk introduces herself formerly.

"The third new student is… Chara Dreemurr!"

"Hello. I'm Chara. Call me Chara. These are my siblings, me and Frisk were adopted. Asriel was born into the family." Asriel looks frustrated that Chara said that, but keeps his composure anyway.

"Well students! Let's get right into the year, shall we? I'm Ms. Pinalo! Your advisory teacher! Now, you'll all be moving in the same class from class to class. So all of you next will go to math, with Mr. Josiah. After him, you will have your "extra" class periods we call them. You guys have Art and Health for this semester! Art with Mr. Longinus, and health with Ms. Heansworth. You will have Chemistry with Mr. Speck, and finally, Humanitites, with Ms. Savvedra! Just to let you know, Mr. Speck is heavily liked by the students, but Ms. Savvedra is heavily disliked. Well, again, let's jump into the school year with a happy attitude!"  
Chara, Asriel, and Frisk whisper to themselves.

"This is gonna be a long school year."

 _ **Thank you for reading! Tell me if you find either a religious reference, or a anime reference ;)**_

 _ **Glad I could get this out before I fell asleep.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Asriel

_[1st Person P.O.V. Home, Frisk]_

It's been a damn week since school first started. Chara was already suspended for a week because she cut a kids hair for fun. Asriel has already broken down one in class and was brought home because kids were picking on him. Nothing bad has happened to me, except these school uniforms. Boys have to wear jeans and a collar shirt, while girls have to wear this stupid skirt, that's black and white, with black and white long sleeves, and as well a red chest piece. The back is also just plain black and white. Chara seems ok with the skirts. I dress up in a skirt and act like a girl anyway, because I hate having to wear jeans and a collar shirt. Plus, I look, act, dress, and talk like a woman anyway. Asriel looks stupid in the jeans and shirt he wears, but he seems happy about it. The reason why we have to wear these now is because kids were being harassed for what they wear. Now I have to wear this stupid stuff.

For some reason, I like sleeping nude. I do it everyday now. While Chara thinks it's weird, I feel fine, and even better when I do that. I asked Chara why doesn't she try it, but it's because she would, but with another nude person, she would just feel uncomfortable. Every time I get undressed, I have to do it in the closet or restroom, because I did it once in the room, and she shoved me over and screamed no at me. Not only that, she pulled a knife on me. Twice, in fact. Once, was the nude thing. The second one was because I was dreaming, and sleep talking. In my sleep, I said "I love you Chara", suddenly woke up, and saw a knife in my face.

I just flop myself onto my bed.

"Ugh, I hate this school. It's completely stupid." I talk to myself.

"I agree. It is kinda stupid." Ch… Chara?

"How'd you… get here?"

"Well, I walked in. Did you not notice me?"

"N-No."

"Well, it's alright. You know, this school is really fuckin' stupid. I agree with you.

"We… Well, i'm gonna go check on Asriel."

"Alright, see ya."

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Asriel's Room]_

"Hey Asriel… are ya-" Frisk sees something he doesn't wanna see.

"A… ASRIEL!" Frisk sees Asriel sitting there, with blood coming out his mouth.

"Asriel… y-y-your gonna be ok, ok?" Frisk immediately calls 911.

"Fr… Frisk…"

"Yeah… A… Asriel…" Frisk responds with tears in her eye.

"Tell them I had a good life." After this sentence, Asriel starts turning to dust.

"NO! ASRIEL! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Frisk hugs Asriel with tears in her eyes.

 _Poof._

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Frisk]_

I'm crying. I'm such a mess. I couldn't save Asriel. There's only one way to save him, but first, that would be letting everyone else know about what happened to him. I'm sure when Chara walks in ,she'll see me crying on the ground, and ask what happened. How am I going to tell her? What if I make a wrong move? I know she's probably gonna break down crying. I'm already crying. I saw what had happened to him. Someone came in, stabbed her, and left. I can't tell her that I saw her die. She's… dead because of me. She's… Ugh! Oh… shit…

"Well, Frisk. Isn't it too bad that Asriel died. Now you're gonna go join him. Have fun."

That wasn't Chara, that's what I know for… sure… wait a second. I don't have to die! Not right now! Never!

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Following Chara]_

"Huh? The hell was that scream, Could it be Frisk? I should go check on him."

As Chara walks into the room, Chara notices the room is empty, the window is closed. There is blood next to Frisk, and he's crying. Asriel seems to be missing. Then… she notices Frisk has a stab wound in her arm.

"Oh… my god…. FRISK!"

"It… hurts…"

"Frisk! Where's Asriel?"

Frisk looks at Chara with tears in her eyes. Chara is surprised that Frisk is like this.

"Frisk… what happened…"

"Oh… god…"

Frisk suddenly passes out from the pain.

"FRISK! FRISK WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Chara starts to tear up.

Toriel suddenly enters the room.

"Chara, are you-" Toriel is horrified at the situation.

"Frisk, you're gonna be alright, I promise…"

 _ **Damn, this was so emotional to write. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Remember! Stay determined!**_

 _ **I may or may not be able to make new chapters this weekend, although, i'll try to post a new chapter Sunday night.**_


	5. Chapter 5: What is she

_[3rd Person P.O.V. Still Chara]_

"This isn't real… this isn't real… this isn't real…" Chara's panicking inside her and Frisk's room.

"Chara! I know you're panicking, but it's gonna be alright."

"YOU REALLY THINK IT'S GONNA BE FUCKING ALRIGHT MOM! FRISK'S BEEN IN A COMA FOR 3 DAYS, ASRIEL'S MISSING! I just… want them back… they didn't need to die…"

"Chara… look. We're all scared. Trust me when I say that. Asriel's missing, I know. I'm sure he's out there somewhere. Enjoying the world."

"WHAT ABOUT FRISK!? HE WAS ALWAYS HAPPY, AND WHEN I WALKED IN… SHE… SHE… SHE NEARLY DIED, OK!? I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT! SANS EVEN FELT HURT INSIDE WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT IT! I'VE HAD TO MISS SCHOOL FOR 3 DAMN DAYS! WITHOUT ANY FRIENDS OF MINE TO COMFORT ME!"

"You know Chara, I know you-" Asgore bursts into the room.

"Tori! Come quick! Frisk woke up! But, He's in a strange condition…"

"FRISK! I'M COMING TOO!"

*3 Minutes Later* Chara looks at frisk, and tries to remain calm.

"F… Frisk… are you alright?" Chara suddenly notices, the wound is glowing red. Frisk remains silent.

"F… Frisk?" Chara reaches out to Frisk's soul. Sans suddenly bursts into the room.

"CHARA! DON'T DO THAT!" Chara touches Frisk's soul. He moans like a woman and falls back to the bed, with his face red, and cheeks glowing pink.

"G… god damn it Chara…" Frisk says.

"Kid, touching another one's soul, even though it's heartfelt, it gives something else, which you can probably guess."

"Oh… shit… i'm sorry Frisk!"

"Well kid, he's gonna remain like that for a minute or two. Might as well ask your questions after he gets out of this state."

"Alright." Chara wanders back to her room.

*5 minutes later*

"Frisk! Your-" Frisk silently walks over to his bed, with a hoodie on. Not even looking, he lays down on the bed, only staring up.

"Frisk? What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Frisk still sits silent.

"Frisk, come on man, any response?"

"Ch… Chara…"

"Yeah, Frisk?"

"I'm… sorry…"

"Sorry about what?"

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Frisk's room, Frisk]_

Fuck, how do I tell her? I don't know how. They only cared about me since I was injured. They don't know what happened to Asriel.

"Frisk… are you ok?"

I look up at her. I can tell she sees the pure hatred, tears, and sadness in my eyes.

"Frisk… your eyes…"

I grab my handheld mirror and look at my face. One eyes dark blue, while the others crimson. Both though, with tears in them. I cover my crimson eye and try to smile. But it didn't work. I still remain just a bland expression. My crimson eye glows with a red fury, and the other one glows with forgiveness. Wait, the other one's turning crimson… it's still blue, but still has crimson in a bit of my eye. Fuck, i'f I don't get rid of it soon then…

Shit. If I really don't, i'll go full genocide Frisk, and after it's over, it won't be a nice scene.

"Chara…"

"Yeah, Frisk?"

"Asr… Asriel's..."

"Asriel's what?"

"Asriel's… *sniff* d… dead."

I immediately start breaking down in tears. I look at my eyes, and already, they start turning back to normal color.

"Ya know Frisk… I kinda expected that. When I saw the look in your eyes, how you were acting, I prepared myself. I'm sad that he's dead, too. It was just expected."

I finally start calming down after 5 minutes. I'm angry, sad, and want revenge on the person. No, don't think about that stuff! I'll go full genocide at this point. Fuck… how do I stop it?

"Chara… I think i'm going fucking crazy."

"*smirks* You were always crazy."

"No… like full genocide cra-"

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Frisk's Room]_

Frisk passes out.

"Frisk… always being so lazy. I should probably wake him up, but he needs some rest. After all, he was stabbed in the arm. It suits her… wait, him. Anyw-... Frisk?"

" _Her eyes… red?"_

 _ **Shortest chapter iv'e posted. Sorry I wasn't able to upload Sunday. Got distracted and busy.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Side Of Frisk

_[3rd Person P.O.V. Frisk's Room]_

"Chara."

"Yes?"

"You're going with me. NOW."

"Why should I?" Suddenly, a knife starts appearing in Frisk's hand.

"F… Frisk…"

" _I SAID YOU'RE COMING WITH ME."_

"Well… a-alright…" Frisk has a blank expression. Chara slightly stutters.

 _[3rd P.O.V. Front of building]_

"Well Chara, we're here." The building in front of them is a giant office building.

"There's something secret in this office building Chara. I just have to say a code and they will give me full access to it. It's a old machine."

"What does it do?"

"Well… it can produce humans with magical capabilities. Like the six souls before me, **Kindness, Justice, Perseverance, Integrity, Bravery, and Patience,** this machine can produce them. If I produce 7 humans, strap them up, kill them and make their souls last, and get a **RAINBOW** soul from them, I might be able to revive azzie. It requires killing, though. The only ones who can really make souls last after death are me and you, since we are the only two with red souls. Now, a question."

"Yes?"

" _ **Can you still kill?"**_

"Yes, but why?"

"I need you to help me keep them secure, and after, kill them. It's our only hope." Chara's eyes start to glow red.

"Well… _**This will be fun."**_

"Good." Frisk and Chara walk up to the front desk of the building.

"Hello! Welcome to MTT incorporated. You must be Frisk and Chara, right?"

"Yes. Also, Serial Murderer."

"Uh… ok, follow me."

*whispers* _Frisk, the hell did you get that name from?_

 _If you rearrange the letters i Asriel Dreemurr, they can spell our Serial Murderer._

"Alright, Frisk and Chara, we're here. Have fun."

"Thank you."

"Well Chara, here comes the first human. When I release them, you need to tie them down onto the wall with your magic knifes."

"Ok."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"NOW!" Suddenly, light fills the room, and it's gone in nearly 3 seconds.

"Chara, get ready." The door swings open, and a blue **Integrity** soul appears. Chara immediately grabs them, and throws them against the wall.

"Well, look what he have here."

" _No, not yet!"_ says the blue soul.

"Too bad." Chara throws knifes against their clothes, and their arms and legs.

"Ow… shit."

"Well, there's gonna be 6 more of you coming and having the same fate."

*6 times later*

"Hello all of you! These are your last moments here on this universe."

" _Wh… why are you doing this?"_ The green souls says, as he coughs out blood.

" _ **FOR ASRIEL, OF COURSE. AFTER ALL, CHARA AND I PART OF THE DREEMURR FAMILY."**_

One by one, the dust from the souls fade away.

"Alright, let's just store these in our inventory."

"Frisk, Where do we have to revive Asriel?"

" _ **In the underground."**_

"A… A…. alright."

 _[3rd P.O.V. Mt. Ebott]_

" _ **Well Asriel, we're coming to save you. We're also going to KILL THAT DAMN BASTARD WHO TRIED TO KILL ME AND AZZIE!"**_ Frisk soul has a hint of black in it.

"Frisk, your soul…"

" _ **DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE! THAT BASTARD WHO DID THIS WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIFE!"**_ Frisk's soul fills with more black.

" _ **I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT IT COSTS! NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL MY SIBLING WITHOUT PAYING WITH THEIR LIVES! EVEN IF I HAVE TO FUCKING SACRIFICE MYSELF!"**_

"Frisk… stop acting this way. It's kinda freaking me out."

" _ **CHARA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_ Frisk's soul fills with more, black, nearly a quarter full.

" _ **I'M GOING IN!"**_ Frisk jumps off the edge, while Chara follows.

" _ **Oh, shi-"**_ Frisk hits the ground back first and falls unconscious.

"Frisk! Are you-" Chara lands on Frisk, face first, and falls unconscious.

"Mmmph… wha…?" Chara wakes up and sees Frisk's face, unconscious, but his soul is turning back to normal. Chara first pushes herself up with her hands, only to see Frisk wake up.

" _ **...**_ "

"FUCK!" Chara screams as she falls over. Chara starts blushing.

"Hahahahahaha! You're blushing, aren't you?" Frisk starts laughing her ass off. Her soul returns back to normal.

"NO! I'M NOT! I'VE ALWAYS HAD PINK CHEEKS!"

"But your cheeks are pinker than ever."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Hahaha, let's go."

Frisk and Chara finally arrive at the DT Extractor. Alphys took it out of the true lab and put it in her current lab, but had to bring it here for a few weeks for repairs. It's the last week, so it should be fine.

"Alright, we're gonna extract the DT, and place it into one of the empty soul fragments. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Might take a bit, so I brought some sandwiches!"

"Cool!"

"I also threw in a little chocolate for you." Chara smiles

*30 Minutes later*

*Ching*  
"It's done!" Chara yells out

"I've already got them."

"Now, get ready for the hardest part. This will take a lot of my DT because it needs time to fuse, and I need to hold the DT in until we can create a new soul."

"Alright, I trust you Frisk. Good luck."

"Well, i'm starting it here!"

Suddenly, giant lights emerge from Frisk's hand. He screams as he is afraid, but keeps his determination.

 _BOOM!_

Frisk is shot back to the wall, getting knocked unconscious, while Chara falls down, and is temporarily blinded.

Chara is now unblinded.

"FRISK! The soul!"

Chara looks at the soul, as it shines a rainbow color.

Frisk was stripped of his shirt. Fell face first on the floor. Still unconscious.

"Might as well grab it…" Chara smiles.

Suddenly, Frisk appears in front of the soul, and grabs it even before Chara gets near it.

"NO."

"Oh… alright."

Frisk stores it in his inventory.

"Lucky I packed my extra jacket."

Frisk puts his jacket on. Chara tries to hid her blushing, by looking away.

" _Frisk… even though iv'e seen a bad side of you… thank you."_

 _ **Thank you for reading! This is the longest chapter so far.**_

 _ **From now on i'll be uploading every other day.**_

 _ **I haven't had time, and iv'e had to stay up sometimes until 12 A.M. Writing for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you for the good feedback!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Frisk isn't Frisk Anymore

_[1st Person P.O.V Frisk, Underground]_

I'm glad I was able to do that. When Asriel dies, he can't really die. He turns back into flowey, and is spawned in the underground. The only problem will be finding him. My 2nd favorite shirt ripped, damn it. Well, at least I still have that purple and blue one sans got me. That one looks cute on me. Lucky, I brought this other jacket Sans bought me. It's a light-blue jacket, with fuzz that covers my neck, and it's warm and comfy. It feels safe when I wear it. Why is she looking away? She probably saw something. Whatever.

"Chara, did you see flowey?"

"No."

"Ok."

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Underground]_

"FRISK! HE'S HERE!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" Chara points to a golden flower, looking around.

"ASRIEL!"

" _What… how did they get too me? Well… traps are fun. FRISK! CHARA!" Frisk yells back at him._

"We're comin for yo-" Vines grab both of them by the arms and legs.

"AZZIE! DON'T DO THIS! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!" Yells Frisk.

" _What's the point of sparing you? Hell, might as well have some fun with Chara while she's alive…"  
_ Flowey rips off her shirt.

"FLOWEY! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" Chara yells.

Flowey rips off her shorts.

"Flowey, I know there's good in you… please don't do this to Chara."

" _You're both gonna die anyway. What's the point of sparing her?"_

Flowey rips off her bra.

" _Now we're gonna have some real fun."_ Frisk tilts his head down.

"You… _Y_ _ou…"_

" _I will what? You can't do shit."_

" _ **YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**_

 _Shing!_ Flowey's vines suddenly break. Frisk lands on her feet, and looks up. His eyes are red

" _Wh… Whoa Frisk… NOW THIS WILL BE FUN!"_ Flowey launches pellets at him. A shattering noise fills the room. The pellets explode in mid air.

" _Frisk… you… you don't need to go here."_

" _ **YOU DON'T DESERVE TO FUCKING LIVE"  
**_ "Frisk! Stop this! We need to save asriel!"

" _ **I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT SAVING HIM. HE DESERVES TO FUCKING DIE."**_

"FRISK! LISTEN TO ME!"

" _ **NO."**_ As Chara looks, Frisk's soul is completely black. Filled with the intention of death.

" _Frisk… what are you?"_ Chara asks.

" _ **A GOD OF DEATH."**_

Flowey tries striking Frisk with everything he has. It hits him, but does hardly anything.

" _ **NOW, FLOWEY. YOU WIL-"**_ Chara hugs him, crying.

"Frisk! Please don't do this! We need to save Asriel! PLEASE!" Frisk shoves Chara off.

" _ **WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!? FOR HIM TO LIVE FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! HE WILL DIE, AND NO ONE IS STOPPING ME!"**_

"Well… I have no choice." Chara reaches for the soul in Frisk's inventory, the **RAINBOW** soul, and grabs it.

" _ **CHARA! WHAT ARE YOU-"**_ Chara tosses the soul at Flowey. Asriel appears from the sudden light.

" _Frisk… please… you don't have to do this!"_ Asriel shouts.

" _ **YOU WILL DIE! EVEN IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME, YOU WON'T!"**_

" _Well… I have no choice."_ Asriel shoots at Frisk with a rainbow hyperbeam. It shatters in front of all of them.

" _ **DO YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME!"**_ Frisk charges at him, with red fury in his eyes. Frisk is knocked back to the wall, but stops himself.

"Kiddo… come on. You need to cut that shit out."

" _ **Sans… GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"**_ A bone stabbed through Frisk's arm.

" _ **He… Ya got me… BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!"**_ Frisk pulls the bone out, and shatters it with his knife. Frisk throws the knife at Sans, who teleports, but then…

" _SANS! WATCH OUT! THE KNIFE CURVED!" POOF!_

"Lucky I have these blasters here."

"Sans… Asriel… you'll have to kill Frisk." Chara suddenly blurts out.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, she'll be revived through determination, but right now, it won't go down no matter how much you try. Asriel… please. I don't have the strength to help. He's way above my power, and even if I try… it won't work."

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Asriel]_

She's asking me to… kill Frisk? Oh god… I can't. I can't. I can't harm my sibling.

"ASRIEL! YOU MUST HELP SANS!"

I… I don't want to. I can't hurt Frisk. I'm not as brave as Sans, Chara, or Frisk. I C… I can't hurt them.

"ASRIEL! PLEASE! JUST HELP SANS!"

I… I must! I have to! I have to do it!

 _BOOM!_

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Underground]_

 _BOOM!_

" _ ***coughs out blood* Damn Asriel… well… d… do… done."**_

A shattering echo fills the room. Asriel drops to his knees. He starts crying.

" _Wh… What did I do? I just killed… one of my friends…"_

"Kiddo, look. You did the right thing. It's gonna be al-"

"SANS! ASRIEL! LOOK OUT!"

"What are you talking about kid…" A red line flies towards them. Chara jumps in front of them.

"KID! WAIT!"

 _Shing._

"Damn, survived with barely any health."

" _ **ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!"**_ Chara nearly heals instantly. She runs to Frisk.

"FRISK! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! YOU KNOW I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU! YOU'RE MY SIBLING! PLEASE!"

A giant shatter fills the room. Everyone looks at Frisk and Chara. They see black shards fly from Frisk's soul.

"I'm… i'm sorry Chara…"

" _No Frisk… it's alright… Frisk… you alright? Frisk… FRISK!"_

 _*2 hours later, Still in the underground.*_

"F… Frisk *sniff*… Please… wake up…"

"Ch… Ch… Chara?"

"FRISK!" Chara immediately hugs him. Sniffling, Crying, and tearing up, she's a mess.

"Frisk… Please never use that again. You even scared me as a flower." Asriel says.

"Don't worry… I'll try not to."

"Damn kiddo… you're pretty strong with that."

"Th… Thanks?"

"Yeah Frisk… you're pretty strong with that." Chara says seductively.

"Thanks… as well?"

"*chuckles* You're welcome. *Kisses Frisk on the lips*"

"FUCK YOU! GET A ROOM CHARA!"

"Jealous, Azzie? *Frisk and Chara chuckle*" Asriel faces away, angry. Chara lays her body, along with her boobs, on Frisk.

"Oh Frisk… I love you…"

"What?"

" _*Oh shit!*_ Uh… well… I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For… being yourself. Honestly."

"Well… thanks." Frisk hugs Chara.

" _I hope we can stay friends forever."_

 _ **Yay! Done!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **For some reason, this was probably my favorite chapter to write.**_

 _ **Again, thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Does she like me?

_[3rd Person P.O.V. Frisk's Room]_

"Mmmph…" Frisk looks at Chara's bed.

"Wh… Where the hell… Where the hell is… Chara?"

" _Well… Good morning, Frisk."_

"Ch… Chara?" Frisk turns to face the wall only to see Chara laying there.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Frisk falls off the bed.

"Why the hell are you in my bed? I thought you started on your bed. And why the hell are you not worried about me nude in my bed?"

"*chuckles* Because being nude feels good. I discovered in the underground when Asriel tried to FUCKING RAPE ME."

"What did I tell you Chara? I KEPT TELLING YOU 50 THOUSAND TIMES!"

"Now, don't go full on black soul mode on me. Also, yeah, you were right."

"Good, now let me get dressed for school. Lucky today's your last day of suspension."

"True. I'll probably be eating chocolate. Can you get me a chocolate bar before you go?"

"*puts pants on* Sigh… I guess."

"Thanks."

*30 minutes later*

"Chara, i'm going to school. I left your chocolate on the table."  
"Ok. Have fun."

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Frisk, unknown area of school]_

Does… does she like me? Well, that's kinda a big problem. The only reason is that… it's gonna be hard to tell her. I might have to tell her…

"Frisk!"

"Azzie!" I immediately run to him and hug him.

"Azzie… i'm sorry about what happened in the underground. I'm sorry you *sniffle* had to do that to me…"

"Don't worry… it's all over now…"

"Let's go to class before I break down… ok?"

"Alright, if you say so."  
Ever since my black soul incident (about a week ago), lots of other humans with souls have been appearing. The entire human race knows about it now. The only weird thing is me and Chara are the only one with DETERMINATION souls. Everyone else has been having different hearts from the 6 original colors. I also need to learn how to control the new black soul I have. The black soul I have is death, and it seems only I have that power so far. The only abnormal souls to appear are Asriel's rainbow soul, my black soul, and the determination soul. I seem to have 2. Odd. I need to keep this power hidden away and try not to let my anger fuel it. I will only start using it once I can master it. I mean, it's even stronger than the rainbow soul I have Azzie. The strongest soul that has appeared. My black one.  
"Frisk?"  
"Oh! Yeah Asriel?"

"I wanted to say thank you. Thanks for saving me from the flowey form."

" _HEY ASRIEL! HAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOT FEELINGS FOR YOU? OR HAS SHE DONE SOMETHING FOR YOU!"_

"Frisk… don't do anything. Keep your anger in. I got this."

" _COME ON AZZIE! DON'T YOU HAVE FEELINGS!"_

"Shut the hell up! You don't even compare to our power! You can't do shit if you wanted to!"

" _*pulls out gun* Say that again?"_

 _BOOM!_ A knife hits the bullet dead on.

" _WHAT?"_

" _ **DON'T. TRY. ANYTHING."**_ I look at them with a crimson eye.

The person runs away.

The black part on my soul shatters.

"FRISK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DON'T USE THAT!"

"I know, I know, but i'm getting better control over it as you can tell. I was able to shatter it on command."

"STILL!"

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. Following Frisk, School]_

"Key kiddo, how are ya?"

"Sans?"

"Yeah, did you 'mist' me?"  
"He, yeah, sort of."

"You know, if you're able to fully control the power of your new soul, you could have some powers so strong it could outrank anyone."

"Really? Like what?"  
"Well, lets see… soul annihilator is just one of many."

"What does it do?"

"It fires a black-colored beam that annihilates any tier soul with just 1 shot. Even then, you can still kill humans with it."

"Wow… alright. It's my last class period. I gotta go. See ya."

"See ya, kiddo."

Frisk arrives home, with the intention of changing his clothes to regular clothes instead of the school ones he has to wear. He gets ready to enter the room.

"*door opens* Chara, i'm h-" Frisk drops her binder on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CHARA!" Frisk yells as she faces away.

"*Fuck!* Look, Frisk, I can-"

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Frisk runs out the room and the front door. Chara chases after him.

"FRISK! WAIT!" Frisk suddenly teleports back to the house and hides under his covers.

"Fuck me, Frisk can teleport!?" Chara finally arrives back at the house. When she gets there, she jumps on Frisk's bed. She doesn't land on him, but rather next to him. She sees that he is asleep, or taking a nap. She slowly starts to undress him, as he seems uncomfortable. Then, suddenly.

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Hello? Kiddo?" The door creaks open.

"Hey kid, I just wanted to talk to you abo-" Sans sees both of them are asleep. He exits the room. Frisk is finally completely undressed. Chara gets undressed, and then hugs hum, but falls asleep. They both wake up at the same time, about 30 minutes later.

"Mmmph… Fr… Frisk?"

"Chara?"

"Hey Frisk… how are ya?"

"G… Good?" Chara turns Frisk's body to face her. She immediately starts kissing him on the lips.

"*creak* Hey kiddo, you awa-" Chara freaks out and covers Frisk with the blanket.

"Well, i'll leave you two love birds alone." Sans exits again.

" _Hahaha, sorry about that Frisk. I don't know what came over me." Chara speaks._

 _ **This got sexual fast.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading! May or may not be able to upload tommorow.**_

 _ **Also, might start working on a second Sans X Frisk Fanfic.**_

 _ **When? You'll have to see.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A New Reality

I woke up to see nothing. No color, no anyone. Just a black, endless void. Then, something appears. I know that's a person. Wait, that's me! No, wait, that's… Sans? I scream out his name.

"Better find that kid before boss gets here. Where is th-" The figure turns around. It has one eye, specifically red. It has a gold tooth, but his jacket, figure, and clothes are the same. No wait, he has a… black jacket? Wait, this isn't sans.

"Hey kid, come with me. Boss is gonna be mad if ya don't." Boss? Who is boss?

"Anyway, *summons red bones* come with me. You're gonna die if ya don't." I refuse.

"3…"  
"2…"

"1…" I plea, so I go with them. I arrive to them.

"Ey boss, what do we do with the kid?"

"Damn it sans, we have to kill her."

"Ok, hehe. This will be FUN." As the red bones fly around me, I plead for my life.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" I run towards him with a knife. Someone grabs me from behind.

"Damn, this one's resilient."

"Take her out." I scream my lungs out.

 _At that moment, I was woken up by Chara_

"Frisk! You alright?" I asked her what I was doing.

"Well, you begged for mercy, flailed your arms, and then screamed. I woke you up."

"He, sorry I scared ya." I reply. Chara lays on me.

"Yeah, you worried me. Try not to do that again, alright?" I tell her that I'll try not.

"Good, then let's get ready to go to school." She tells me.

"Hey Chara, before we go, I need to go say goodbye to sans."

"Alright, but hurry!" I run to Sans room, and close the door behind myself.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha need?" I tell him that I wanna tell Chara I wanna go out with her.

"Y-you sure you're ready for this, kiddo?" I respond yes, and he whispers a plan in my ear.

"Thanks sans! That will help alot."

"No problem kiddo. See ya tonight with a new girlfriend."  
"See ya later!"

 _[3rd Person P.O.V. School]_

Frisk goes over to the women's bathroom. She uses the restroom. She washes her hands, when 5 other girls walk up to him.

"Hey Frisk!" The 1st one shouts.

"Yeah? And how do you know my name?" One of them steps forward. She has pink, short hair.

"Well, we're here to talk with you, and not in a friendly way." She grabs him by his shirt and pins him against the wall.

"Wh-Wh-What do y-you want?" The girl throws her down on the floor.

"Well, give us 500$ by tomorrow. Or else, i'll have to use this on you." A green girl comes forward, wielding a Glock 80. It's loaded. She points it at Frisk. She is scared, and threatened.

"Tomorrow. Don't forget." The girl puts away the gun, and the group leaves. She is left on the floor terrified, scared, and crying. Chara walks in.

"Frisk? Ya there?"

 _[1st Person P.O.V. Frisk, Women's Restroom]_

She hasn't noticed me yet. That's good. I don't want her to see me like this. It's like before. I'm a mess. I can't tell her. I'm the exact same way when Asriel died. I'm crying, a mess, and already terrified. Shit, I think she spotted me.

"Frisk, are you alright? I got worried when you didn't come back." I didn't even look at her. I'm still bawling in my legs.

"Frisk, c'mon, look at me. Is something wrong?" I finally get the courage to just barely look up. She already sees the fear and tears in my eyes.

"Frisk, what happened?"

"W-W-We-Well…"

"What happened?"

"T-They poi-pointed a g-g-gun a-t me…"

"Who?"

"Th-Th-These G-Girls with G-Green, Pink, B-Blue, R-Red, a-and black."  
"Oh, those bastards." W-Wait, she knows them?

"W-Who are t-they?"

"Girls who mug other people only to blow it on other shit they don't need."

"W-wow."

"Yeah, I got your back tomorrow though. They will meet you here. I'll go with you, so if they do hurt you, I can help."

I stutter and say alright. I get back up, and walk to class. It's about half way through the morning classes, so that's a relief. I might tell Chara after tomorrow instead. I mean, I don't want to ask her today. I will ask her after tomorrow, after she saves me. Don't want to put that stress on her at the same time. But, as always, I want to get it over with. I will wait anyways.

 _Well, it will have to wait then._

 _ **Sorry I haven't been uploading!**_

 _ **I've gotten way too busy.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
